Master Chief in Metroid
by Grimore
Summary: Master Chief has a wierd dream that he is in Metroid, some hilarity ensues, with a twist at the end!Edit: To those who like a goodwritten plot, then this might surprise you. First fan fic, so beware.


Master Chief woke up, still slightly dazed, and looked around. From what he could see, he wasn't on Earth anymore. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he was on Halo, either. "I think I should cut down on my consumption of painkillers," said Master Chief, "that or I'm dreaming, whatever happened first." He stood up, and then looked around the warped and mutated landscape, and then thought, _This would make a crappy place to live, that I bet. _Master Chief stood up, dusted himself off, and then walked on. Suddenly, a Space Pirate ran up to him, holding out a plasma gun. "I've finally got you, and now I'm gonna kill you-" Master chief lifted up his rifle. "Covenant scum!" The Space Pirate tilted his head in confusion. "Covenant?" Master chief shot his rifle. "Ah, my fking foot! You god motherer!" As the Pirate spouted off curses, Master Chief looked around, carefully examining his surroundings.

_Did the Covenant move to a place that I wasn't told about before, or am I in thew wrong place? _Master Chief walks over to the Space Pirate, who was still engaged in holding his foot and cursing wildly. "Hey, did the Covenant move or something, because this doesn't seem to be Halo. The Space Pirate, infuriated, spouted out, "Who the cares, you dumb sone of a who keeps obsessing about some stupid Covenant?" Master Chief puts his hand on his helmeted chin and ponders, then thinks, _Maybe I'm in the wrong world after all..._ Then he snaps his fingers and thinks, _Who cares if I'm in the wrong world, aliens die the same!_ So saying he puts a plasma grenade on the Space Pirate's back. "See you later." Master chief then steps out, narrowly escaping the blast radius of the grenade.

_Some time later(I didn't play the whole game... sorry)..._ Master Chief looks out along the ravine, seeing that it is far from his jumping range, and starts thinking. "I've got it, I'll use a Wartho- wait... a Bansh- no... how do I solve this problem?" Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above Master Chief's head He went up to a tall cliff, threw a grenade down, counted, and then jumped off, the grenade propelling him across the ravine and to the other side. _That was probably the awesomest thing I have done since starring in Halo 2._ Master chief walked on and went into a portal, and then found himself in Dark World, surrounded by dark matter from inside a protection bubble. "No sweat, I'll just pass through to the other domes, how hard can it be?"

_Half an hour and five health packs later..._ "My god, that was like taking a trip through a mine field, only the mines aren't on the ground, they're in the air!" Master chief looked around carefully. _Now where am I?_ "Samus, you of the Special Elite, you are here to help us-"

"For Christ's sake, I'm not Samus, It's Master Chief!"

"Oh, in that case, you need the Dark Suit, and for that you need another 1 or two trips through Dark World to charge it."

"."

_After the second trip to Hell..._ _This suit is pretty kick ass. Wonder why it's so tight, though._ "Ah, good, your back again, and you can also turn into a ball of darkness and kill enemies that way. "Really?" The wise alien nodded, and then opened its eyes again and looked at Master Chief as he started rolling into a ball. "Holy my spine isn't supposed to bend that way, gah, my leg's, I'm in so much pain." The alien turned and started walking. "Yeah, I'll go get the med packs."

_100 hyper-healed bones later..._ "I'm never gonna do that again, and even if the passage is too small, that's what plasma grenades are for." Then Master Chief thought hard about what he was doing. "Doesn't talking to yourself count as the first sign of insanity? Ah, well, when I start seeing stuff like talking purple dinosaurs, then I'm insane." At that instant, Ridley appeared. "Correction, **now** I'm insane." Ridley laughed maniacally. "Now, Samus, I will-" Suddenly, Ridley looked closely at what he saw. "Who are you?" Master Chief sighed, shaking his head. "I'm Master Chief, insane person, and wanting to kick your ass so that I can get home." Master Chief raised his bazooka. "Not so fast, I need to do my speech before the carnage commences." Master chief did a loud sigh as Ridley started his speech, and then said "screw it" and shot Ridley with the bazooka.

"Horray, Master Chief, now you get a brand new set of weapons!" Master Chief's eyes lit up behind his helmet. "Do I really?" A short pause, and then, "No, you get a boot to the head." A boot hits him and he instantly wakes up in darkness, keeping him shrouded despite him not having his suit on. "That was one messed up dream!" Master Chief began laughing a little. "Get back to sleep, honey." Said a woman's voice beside Master Chief. "Yes, Samus." (Dun, dun, dun! Well, thanks for reading, and I know it's short, but this is my first FF.)


End file.
